Heart of Darkness
by Deathly-Hunger-Jackson
Summary: The legend of Jack Frost is one we all know. However, there's a side to Jack that no one has been told until now. This is the story of how Jack Frost became dark. (short story. Dark!Jack). (Jelsa, sort of). (Also maybe Jack x OC, depending how this completely plays out!). Please review


**A/N: This is a sequel! It's pretty important to read the first story (Heart of Ice) first, if you haven't already! Also, to my usual readers: this story doesn't exactly follow Jack's POV. You'll recognize (I hope) an old character of mine from HoI. It's also in third POV, because I never do that, and want to play around with that for awhile, to grow as a writer. **

* * *

><p><em>The story of how I, Jack Frost, became a Guardian is a great one. It's mostly fun (it would have to be; after all, I am the Guardian of Fun), but it has it's bad moments. It's my favourite story to tell people, if I'm being honest. I met incredible people in my life (and a few bad- looking at you, Pitch), who I can now call my friends; and I've lost a few people along the way. They say loss makes you stronger (at least, that's what I've been told on numerous occasions), but some losses are unnecessary. Some make you feel angry inside, wanting to lash out at people. It can make you think dark thoughts, and it's harder to tell right from wrong.<em>

_This a story I don't tell many people. It's my deepest secret from those who weren't there to experience it._

_This is the story of how I became dark._

* * *

><p>Both the heart and the mind are fragile things. The heart can be broken, leaving the person emotionless and empty inside. The mind can be manipulated, leaving the human with no thought for themselves. Both of them broken can cause a person an agonizing darkness. That darkness can consume you, taking over until nothing humane remains. Losing touch with your humanity can be a dangerous, frightening thing. No one should be stripped of their humanity.<p>

Joseph Monroe sits in Arendelle's castle library, staring vacantly out into the night. Joseph is considered a brave, intelligent man. Rightly so. The first in his home to be educated, and the first to work for the royal family. He guarded the royal family, and was determined to make sure they stayed safe. However, he can't help but remember the time he failed to do so. He closes his eyes, trying to block out the dark memories that haunted him every day for the past year. A year later and Arendelle still felt the loss of their beloved Queen, Elsa.

Elsa was beautiful in every way, Joseph remembers. Her laugh was that of an angels, and she had a face so beautiful that Joseph couldn't help but feel nervous whenever he talked to her. She was kind, and generous, and Joseph loved her with all his heart. Then he lost her. Three times. The first time, he lost her to Jack Frost. He lost her to love, and it still made his heart ache with sadness. The second time, she had died. Brought back to life by the one they called The Man in the Moon, Elsa became an immortal. The third, and final time, it was at the hands of Pitch Black, a man so heartless and evil, that even the thought of him sent a tremor through Joseph's body.

Every night, he would look to the moon and wonder why he would allow this to happen. Who would be so cruel to let a man like Pitch Black roam the earth? Every night, Joseph would receive no answer, and would continue to be taunted by the bright moon glowing back at him.

What had become of Jack? Although his true love had left him for Jack, Joseph was quite fond of him. He was the opposite of himself; while Joseph complied to the rules, and liked to be organised, Jack liked to have fun and didn't exactly follow the rules. No wonder Elsa fell for him. Even now, Joseph remembers vividly the pain he felt when Elsa told him of her feelings for Jack. He acted as though he was okay with it all, but he felt hurt. He knew, however, that she would never love him as he did her. It was never going to work out as he had hoped.

Jack ruined everything.

He shakes his head. He can't blame anyone because of unrequited love. That was something he would never do, hence why he acted so calm about the whole situation. He can't help but wonder, however, what if things were different? What if she had loved him back? Would Elsa be alive today if she had? Perhaps Jack was the person to blame for all of this. He _did _leave straight after the funeral, without so much as a goodbye to anyone.

Knowing that he was thinking too much about this, Joseph sat up, and headed out into the dimly lit hallway. Even here, the moon taunted him, illuminating the hallways. He shuffled on, but a shadow darting past the window caught his eye. He followed it, despite how quick it was, and saw it land on a balcony. He knew straight away who it was, and exactly what balcony he had landed on. Without a second thought, Joseph rushed down the hall.

He wish he could say he was calm, but Joseph's heart was racing. His hands were sweaty and shook uncontrollably. A year. Why, after a whole year, return now? Joseph realizes suddenly that he's bitter about Jack's departure. Not even a goodbye. Would it have hurt?

He stood outside the door, which has remained closed for a long time. Memories of Elsa flooded his mind until Joseph felt like he was drowning. He could hardly breathe. Finally, with a nervous breath, he forced himself to open the door. It opened smoothly, without a single noise, which made it much more eerier.

"Jack," Joseph breathed quietly, but loudly enough for the boy to hear him. Jack didn't turn to face him, but stood at the end of Elsa's bed. One had gripped his wooden staff tightly, and the other held onto the wooden frame of her bed. He slowly looked up to Joseph, and Joseph found himself shocked. This wasn't the Jack he remembered.

Jack's hood was pulled up, so that a shadow stretched across his face. His eyes, which usually sparkled, were dull and looked darker than they had been. Something inside them looked broken, like glass, smashed into a million tiny pieces that could never be put back together again. His skin was paler than usual. Seeing him made Joseph feel ashamed for blaming Jack for all that had happened.

"Jack," Joseph repeated again, although this time louder. "What are you doing here?" He hated how nervous he sounded, but seeing Jack like this sent an unnatural chill down his spine.

He averts his gaze to a portrait of Elsa on her coronation day (her second one, seeing as how badly her first one went). "I miss her," he simply says, but there's something in his voice that sounds strained. It's like he hasn't talked to anyone in a long, long time. Has he talked to anyone? His hand falls to his side, and he clenches it angrily. "I have to go."

His eyes seem to turn darker, for a moment almost looking entirely black. "You just got here," Joseph says, reaching out for Jack. "What about Anna? She'd want to see you." Joseph's hand clasps onto Jack's wrist, and that's when he realizes that something is terribly wrong. A sharp pain shoots up Joseph's arm, and then it's completely numb. He pulls his hand back quickly, crying out in pain. He can barely feel his arm, but the minute he pulled away from Jack, the pain left, and warmness began to flow back into it again.

Jack glares at Joseph. "I don't want to see her," he hisses. "I said _I have to go_." The anger in his eyes causes Joseph to take a step back.

Jack turns, and jumps out over the balcony, and all Joseph can do is watch him leave again.

Nothing could prepare Joseph for the storm that was coming. All he knew was that something in Jack had changed, for the worst.

* * *

><p><strong>I haven't wrote anything besides academic essays in so, so long!<strong>

**SO, so short! as will be this story- ten-20 chapters at most, because I'm terrible with sequels!**

**Anyway, lemme know what you think! Any comments really! But sorry for the wait, guys! As you know, Uni took up a lot of my time, hence the rushed ending to the prequel of this! **

**And you all know I suck with first chapters, so please let me know what you think! Any feedback, I don't mind, as long as you're not rude, okay?**

**Thanks~**


End file.
